Poisoned Petals
by LiloandStitch
Summary: Lily gets a Timeturner and something happens to it, causing her to go forward a few years too many...UPDATED
1. Chapter One

Poisoned Petals  
  
Lily Evans waited patiently for Professor Dumbledore, she hoped that he wasn't going to make her drop any classes; she had chosen twice as much has she should be taking. Lily had always enjoyed school, even before Hogwarts. She was a bright student and was liked by almost all the teachers.  
  
"Lily." The mention of her name, made her aware of Professor Dumbledore's presence. "I am aware of the amount of classes you are taking, and I am worried that you cannot handle the immense workload that comes with your choices."  
  
"However, Lily, I have talked to the other professors. They think that with the right help, you could pull this off quite easily. We, the other professors and I, wrote a letter to the Ministry of Magic requesting this." Professor Dumbledore pulled a small black box out of his desk, he opened it, revealing a gold pocket watch with no numbers.  
  
"This is a Time Turner. This item can make you travel forward and backwards in time. It's very rare, not everybody is allowed to use one."  
  
Lily took into her own hands, wondering how it worked.  
  
As if he could read her thoughts, Dumbledore spoke again. "Tap it once, with your wand, for hours, twice for days, three times for weeks, and four times for years. After you do that turn that little knob clockwise or counterclockwise. Clockwise for forwards,"  
  
"And counterclockwise for backwards." Lily finished the sentence, she hoped one of her friends didn't mess around with it when she wasn't looking, the last thing she wanted was to be lost in time. Her closest friends were a group of four boys in Gryffindor ; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Peter would most likely be the one to mess around with the Time Turner, he wasn't as trustworthy as the other three.  
  
"Now, Lily, I believe your friends are expecting you in the Great Hall, If I am correct, the Sorting should be starting any moment now"  
  
Lily smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you , Professor."  
  
"Oh, and Lily?" She paused at the door to hear what he had to say. "Be careful."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall and sat down beside her four friends. They were drawing something that looked somewhat like a map. "What are you drawing?" Lily asked trying to see over James shoulder at the piece of parchment he was scribbling on.  
  
"Nothing." James replied quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Sirius grabbed the piece of parchment from underneath James' quill causing ink to spread across the parchment. "It's nothing Lily, nothing you would be interested in."  
  
Lily looked suspiciously at her four friends. "What's going on? What are you hiding from me?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Nothing Lily." Sirius told her again.  
  
She looked at Remus, clearly expecting him to answer. But he simply said . "Just an old piece of parchment."  
  
Yeah right. She thought. They were always getting into trouble, this parchment probably had some sort of plan.  
  
Lily looked up and realized that the sorting hat had already started sorting the new children.  
  
"Nottingham, Ethan" A dark-haired boy placed the Sorting hat on his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" The sorting hat called.  
  
"Malfoy, Marika." A girl with platinum blond hair walked up to the stool. That must be Lucius Malfoy's younger sister, Lily thought. It took the Sorting hat almost no time at all to yell "SLYTHERIN." And she went to join her brother.  
  
"Morgan, Anna" A girl with shoulder length raven hair walked up and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Morwood, Tracy" A girl with short blond hair and a big bright smile walked up to the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Nottingham, Ethan" A dark-haired boy placed the Sorting hat on his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" The sorting hat called.  
  
"Nova, Nicole."  
  
"RAVENCLAW."  
  
After that there was almost no Slytherins until. "Snape, Samara" Evidently this was Severus Snape's younger sister, as they shared the black hair and glittering black eyes, but on her face was a smile, and Lily guessed the younger sibling must have been nicer of the two . She too was made a Slytherin, and she took a seat by Marika Malfoy.  
  
The Sorting continued from "Spires , Shayne" all the way to "Wilson, Morgan"  
  
Lily decided to drop the piece of parchment, she'd find out what it was soon enough. They piled their plates with food and talked about what they did over the summer. After awhile Lily got bored of hearing the pranks they played on their family over the summer.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few days Lily used the Timeturner to attend the extra classes. She spent so much time in the library she barely saw her friends. However, she saw Molly McRoberts, a girl from her dormitory, in the library having a very cozy study session with Arthur Weasley. She found herself wishing that she had a boyfriend. Last Christmas, Professor Dumbledore hung mistletoe all around the castle and Lily and James were forced to kiss when Sirius noticed that they happened to be under it. But Lily and James were too close of friends to let anything happen, so Lily had never had a boyfriend.  
  
Lily looked down at her parchment, she had written Lily Potter all over it in different fonts!  
  
"Lily!" She looked up and saw James heading towards her.  
  
Lily quickly hid the parchment as James sat beside her. "It's pretty late, you should go get some sleep, you've been working too hard lately." He reached for her schedule, which was lying on top of her Potions notes on the other side of the table, knocking some books off the table in the process. "How can you take two classes at once?" He asked.  
  
"I'm managing." She said, gathering her stuff together. "Hey, James?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you guys hiding from me? I mean, what's the piece of parchment for?"  
  
"It's a map."  
  
"A map?" She asked skeptically as she slung her bag over her shoulder, the weight of all the books caused her lean to one side.  
  
James took the bag from her after seeing the effect the pressure had on her posture. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it on the way back to the common room."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was awakened by the sun the next morning, she forced her eyes open and saw Molly McRoberts opening the curtains. "Oh, you're finally awake, want to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast? I'm leaving in a few minutes.  
  
"Sure, just let me get dressed. What are you so happy about?" Lily asked, getting up from the comfortable four poster bed, wishing she could go back to sleep.  
  
"Well, if you must know, Arthur Weasley asked me to go steady." She blushed furiously with a smile bright as the sun.  
  
"That's great, Molly."  
  
After about ten minutes, Lily was dressed and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had their bags, so they were prepared to go to class as soon as they finished eating, but Lily had the a feeling she had forgotten something.  
  
They sat down and ate pancakes for breakfast. "He asked me in the library last night." Molly told her adding some syrup to her pancakes. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Well. he has fancied you since the first year." Lily said before taking a drink of her orange juice.  
  
Molly looked down the Gryffindor table. "James Potter's fancied you for quite a while too, Lily."  
  
Lily also looked down to the end of the table. "James and I, we're friends and nothing more, "  
  
"Sure." Molly said skeptically. The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily had just finished Transfiguration, the halls were almost empty as students rushed to their classes, and Lily was rummaging through her bag for her Timeturner. It wasn't in her bag nor around her neck, she was also missing her History of Magic notes for her upcoming class.  
  
Then it hit her, James knocked some stuff off the table last night in the library, and neither of them bothered to pick them up! She ran towards the library as fast as she could.  
  
"Madam Meek." She said breathlessly to the librarian.  
  
"Yes, Lily? Replied a woman with short blond hair and glasses.  
  
"I seem to have forgotten some things in here last night."  
  
Madam Meek smiled kindly. "I thought these were yours." She gave Lily the Timeturner, a book on Arithmancy and her History of Magic notes."  
  
"Thanks Madam Meek." Lily found an empty hallway, she turned a little knob on the side and got the same dizzy feeling that she got whenever she went back an hour for a class. She wasn't exactly used to it yet.  
  
A few minutes later she found herself in the same hallway, but something felt different about it, but she couldn't figure out what. Lily decided to ignore that strange feeling and began to run to History of Magic she was late and didn't want to get in trouble.  
  
A minute later she collided with a boy who also appeared to be in a rush. Her and the stranger fell to the floor. "Sorry." She said as she picked up her stuff.  
  
The boy got to his feet and held out his hand, Lily took his hand and stared at him in disbelief. Why was he helping her? "What do you want, Malfoy."  
  
He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Have we met before? I don't remember ever seeing you here at school. "  
  
"Quit playing around Lucius, I have to get to class."  
  
"Lucius is my father, who are you anyway?"  
  
Father? What's he talking about? Lily thought. Then it hit her. she wasn't in her time! Lily looked down at the golden pocket watch, something must've happened to it when it fell off the table, she thought. She looked up at the boy. "Sorry I must've mistaken you for someone else." She said. "My name is Lily." Lily didn't want to give away to much, what if someone found out about this? She had to get back to her own time, but with the Timeturner messed up, it might take a long time.  
  
They realized they were still holding on to each other's hand; they let go quickly. "My name's Draco Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Stitch: I wrote this all my self! I'm proud! Lilo's off feeding Pudge his sandwich today and can't make Author's Notes with me. Chap.2 up soon. Okay, okay, I know that the Timeturner is an hourglass, but I'm making it so that the hourglass is an updated version of a Timeturner and Lily has a different older version.  
  
Ps. Froggys are kewl 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes - Since this fic was started before Order of the Phoenix came out, I want to know if I should follow the book to do Lily's year, such as the Room of Requirement, the D. A, Umbridge, occulmency and so on. Should I? It's up to you guys. More author's notes at bottom.  
  
Poisoned Petals  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do you have Potions?" Draco asked Lily.  
  
Lily didn't know what to say, so she nodded. The schedule in her bag said History of Magic but then again, there had to have been changes in the class schedules since her own time.  
  
"Are you new?" He asked her, he had never seen her at Hogwarts before. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Yes, I'm new and I need to talk to the Headmaster." Lily said, anxious to fix her Timeturner as soon as possible.  
  
"So talk to him later, Professor Snape is likely to take points off of us if we're not there soon."  
  
Snape? Lily thought. Must be a coincidence.  
  
Reluctantly, she followed Draco to Potions. She had a plan to fake sick or go to the bathroom during the class so she could go to the Headmaster or try and figure out her Timeturner.  
  
When Lily got there she studied the Potions Master. It was indeed Severus Snape, the boy she went to school with. Same greasy hair. Same glittering ebony eyes. Same large nose, which by the look of it had been broken several more times. James and the others didn't like him, but Lily didn't mind him, he wasn't that bad. She often stuck up for him when they were insulting him or planning to beat him up. He wasn't a bad person, just different.  
  
In her time, Potions weren't held in the dungeons, they were held in a brightly light classroom, ingredients on shelves along the wall if the students ran out or needed something extra. In here it was cold and dark, Lily could hardly make out what was written on the chalkboard.  
  
Snape looked up from the papers he had been marking, he was about to dock points when his eyes fell on Lily. "Sweet mother of Merlin." He muttered to himself when he saw who it was.  
  
Snape walked over to Draco and Lily. "You, go start your potion. "He said to Draco, then looked at Lily. "You, come with me."  
  
"And the rest of you, do not use this as an excuse to slack off, I expect each and every one of you to be done potion before the class ends."  
  
Lily followed Snape in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office. Lily knew he had been cold and distant when he was fifteen, but she never pictured him with a future like this.  
  
"CherryLicorice." Snape said, evidently a password.  
  
Once inside, she saw that Albus Dumbledore, her Transfiguration teacher was the Headmaster. She told him all about what happened.  
  
"Lily can I see your Timeturner." He asked calmly.  
  
"Sure of course." Lily rummaged in her bag and found the Timeturner.  
  
"Yes, I was right." Right about what? Lily thought. Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Can you inform the rest of the staff that they are to be in the staff room sharply at twelve.  
  
Snape nodded and left. Dumbledore looked at Lily. "I'm afraid we cannot do much more until after I speak with the teachers. I suggest doing some research on Time travel, try not to wonder the halls to much and if someone asks your name, make something up. It's best you keep a low profile."  
  
"I told a Slytherin my name's Lily. "  
  
"Then I suggest a new last name." He smiled. "Just until we figure something out."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"Do not worry, you will be back in your own time soon enough. Sherbet lemon?"  
  
Lily took the candy that was offered, she gave a false smile. How could she not worry?  
  
~*~  
  
"I've called this meeting because we have a problem involving Lily Evans." Dumbledore looked around at the staff, he had conjured up a fairly large table in the middle of the room with enough chairs for the whole staff.  
  
"What are you talkin' 'bout? Lily an' James Potter was murdered, and a long time ago at that." Rubeus Hagrid was the first to speak up.  
  
"True, Hagrid. But in Lily's fifth year she was given a Timeturner to attend extra classes, and something happened to it, and now she is here in our time."  
  
"Are we keeping her here, at Hogwarts, Albus?" She could find out about her future and change it, change everything." Minerva McGonagall asked.  
  
"One of the staff could modify her memory before she is sent back." Professor Sinistra said.  
  
"Yes, but what about her education?" Minerva asked, eyeing the young astronomy teacher that was sitting across from her.  
  
"That's not the only flaw in your plan, Astrid, there are over a thousand students attending Hogwarts, they were all remember Lily, we can't possible erase the memory of every single one." Snape said to Sinistra, who much to his dislike was sitting next to him.  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with anyone better, Severus." Sinistra snapped back.  
  
"Settle down." Dumbledore said to the both of them, who were now looking in opposite directions, refusing to speak to each other.  
  
"We might not have to worry about her education, Minerva, it depends on how long she is here. How long did it take you to get Hermione Granger's Timeturner?"  
  
"Three or four months."  
  
"Well she may need a new one, Minerva I want you to owl a letter to the Ministry of Magic, explain the situation at hand and see how quickly they can get one here."  
  
"Calista." He said to the Arithmancy teacher. "You've worked with Timeturners in the past, correct? Well take this one and examine it, if there is a possibility that it can be fixed then start on it as soon as possible."  
  
"This model is at least twenty years old." Calista Vector said when she saw it closer up.  
  
"See what you can do." Dumbledore than looked at the two scowling teachers further down the table. "Severus, Astrid, despite your attitude towards each other you will be working together. Lots of research has to be done on time travel and memory modification as it will be needed. Evidently, the both of you are concerned about this issue, maybe a potion will be needed. You will be starting as soon as possible, am I correct?"  
  
"The rest of you, don't tell anyone about this, keep it to yourself and treat her like any other student."  
  
"Now, I would like to continue this meeting but all of you, I believe, have classes to teach. And I have to speak with the student in question."  
  
~*~ Although Lily had been told to do research she didn't bother. Of course she was worried about getting back to her own time, but she couldn't help looking at all the books. There were so many more, if not twice as much books since her own time.  
  
When Lily found something that caught her eye, she went to reach for it, and someone reached for it and grabbed it before her. "Hey. I was going to read that." She said  
  
The person that grabbed the book happened to be Draco, the boy she had met earlier. "I'll bring it to you when I'm done."  
  
Before Lily could say anything back, he had walked away, back to his table, Lily would have walked over there if he wasn't surrounded by a group of his friends.  
  
After looking around for a few minutes, Lily found quite a few books that interested her and sat down at an empty table. Lily had just started reading when she noticed three people walking towards her.  
  
One, Lily noticed, looked exactly like James. He had jet black hair that was very messy and stuck up in the same way that James's did. He had glasses, round framed unlike James's, but Lily still could have sworn that they were related. But the eyes were clearly not James. Maybe it is his son, Lily thought, after all she had met Lucius's son. Hold on a second, Lily thought after studying the boy's facial features, those are my eyes, what are my eyes doing on James's kid?  
  
There was a girl, she had brown hair that was curly and bushy and for once Lily was thankful for her straight dark red hair. The girl's eyes were also brown. Much like, Lily's bookbag, this girls bag had the same effect on her posture, making her lean to one side. Even though she wasn't standing straight, Lily could tell that the girl was an inch or two taller than her.  
  
Of course, if the girl was taller than her than the second boy would surely tower over her. He was the tallest of the three, gangly with a slight build that Lily guessed came from playing Quidditch. He had red hair, freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, and bright blue eyes that Lily swore she had seen somewhere before.  
  
The girl sat down first and then motioned for the two boys to do the same. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in Gryffindor. Are you new?'  
  
Lily didn't introduce herself as she had yet to figure out a new last name and a few minutes ago she discovered that she didn't have a house crest sewn on to her robes. Instead of saying nothing and being completely rude, she simply said. "Yes I'm new."  
  
Lily looked at the raven haired boy "Who are you?"  
  
The red head laughed. "Who doesn't know Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry Potter. It has to be James son. How many other Potters were ther? Plus, the boy looked like him. But the eyes ....  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Lily asked out of curiosity.  
  
"James and Lily Potter, why?"  
  
Lily could've died right there. She dropped her book. Her and James married! With a son! Lily almost laughed, she bit her tongue so she didn't start laughing. Her and James! Lily picked her book, she could tell she was smiling and blushing but she hoped they wouldn't notice.  
  
"What's your name." She asked the red-head.  
  
"Ron Weasley." He replied.  
  
Of course, that's where she'd seen those eyes, Molly. But Ron was a Wealsey, which met that Molly and Arthur would end up getting married. !  
  
Lily wanted to question them for awhile. About her and James, about Molly and Arthur. But then there was Remus, Sirius, and Peter! But unfortunately Snape came up behind them.  
  
"Lily the Headmaster needs to speak to you."  
  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Lily said and went to see Dumbledore.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please sit down, Lily." Lily did as she was told and sat in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Now if this Timeturner was in perfect condition we could have had you back before anyone knew you were gone. But I talked to the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector. I believe you had -"  
  
"Professor Godfrey." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, good man, Godfrey. Anyway Calista has worked with Timeturners in the past and she believes we may have to get you a new one. According to Minerva this could take months. I have several teachers working on different projects so you don't have to worry. In the meantime, I want you to focus on your education and act like any other student."  
  
"When will I be back." Lily asked. "I'm not sure Lily, it all depends."  
  
"Like I said, I have my staff working on it. Minerva is going to get you a new Timeturner. Calista is going to be working with your current one, see if maybe she can fix it, but even with her knowledge on Timeturners it is very tricky to fix one. Astrid and Severus will be doing research on time travel and memory modification."  
  
"If you have any questions feel free to ask any of the teachers that are working on this at anytime. They're here to help."  
  
"Listen, Lily, you ate most likely to find out about your future or the future of another. Do not even think, not for one moment about making even the smallest change. Lily, you have to be careful.  
  
Lily nodded. "I promise  
  
"Now, Lily, I have things to tend to elsewhere today so it's best we do this now." Dumbledore said getting up from his chair.  
  
"Do what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sort you into a house of course."  
  
Lily was about to say something but he had already thoughtt the Sorting Hat over to her. He placed it on her head.  
  
After a few minutes of analyzing her thoughts, it decided where to put her. It opened it's mouth and yelled ......  
  
~*~  
  
Well where do you want her? Gryffindor? Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Highest number of votes win.  
  
Phoenixia-Destiny - I read the first chapter of your story but unfortunately I didn't get to read anymore OR review because my sister Brooklyn needed the computer and believe me, she lacks a little thing I like to call patience. Hopefully, I'll have time soon it's a cool plot.  
  
Lucious Malfoy - Here's another chapter! What's the problem though that I Molly and Arthur no longer go there or that I sorted Ethan Nottingham twice? I am aware of both problems and I understand if you don't continue to read cuz no like to read a messed up story. However, if you do keep reading [and reviewing, hopefully] I'll be really happy. By the way, I wanted to fit Narcissa in there, I really really did! But unfortunately I couldn't work her in, I'll do it at some point.  
  
Anonymous - thanks for reviewing. I noticed the Molly and Arthur thing after Cynthia, Multi-Fandom Author pointed it out to me. And the Ethan Nottingham thing, I blame myself, due to a very odd kindergarten teacher I suck at the alphabet. I put Nottingham before the Ms and realized I got it wrong so I copied, pasted and forgot to delete the other one. Sorry.  
  
AspiringAutumn - I was aiming for different  
  
Draco's Dragonette -- I'm surprised, really surprised. There are so many awesome fics out there and you chose this one to be the lucky winner of your first review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope to keep you as a reader. P.s cool name  
  
Cynthia, Multi-Fandom Author - Ack, you're right. Oh man, did I ever screw up. all that information, clearly I wasn't thinking. If you don't read or review anymore, I'll understand.  
  
Love Always, Alexis  
  
p.s Only one person noticed but Morgan, Anna is from the Ring. Go back and check it if you missed it, she's in there 


	3. Chapter Three

Poisoned Petals  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off of Lily's head and placed it back on the tallest shelf. "Is there something troubling you Lily?" Dumbledore asked when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. " Lily said, getting up from her seat. "I go to the Gryffindor Common Room every night and do my homework! I attend classes with the other Gryffindors! All of my robes have the Gryffindor crest sewn onto them, and my scarf, the one with the house colors on it, is worn out and faded because it's washed so many times. Why? Because I'm always wearing it! And, of course, Sirius seems to always be spilling stuff on it. Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor!."  
  
"Lily have you ever heard of a time that the Sorting Hat has been wrong? If it decides that you belong in Slytherin then that's the house you're meant to be in. " He said calmly while Lily looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.  
  
"I'm not meant to be in Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor." Lily protested.  
  
"Obviously, the Sorting Hat has found a few attributes in you that only a Slytherin may possess. There is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Lily do you think people are going to judge you on what house you're in?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just." Lily's voice trailed off. "Why would the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor and then decide I should be in Slytherin? It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I cannot tell you why the Sorting Hat decided to put you in Slytherin, for I am not the one who chose where to put you. There's a reason for everything Lily, the Sorting Hat must have had a reason to put you in Slytherin or else it wouldn't have done so."  
  
Lily stayed silent. What reason could that be? Lily couldn't think of any attributes of hers that could fit Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. Lily sat back down.  
  
"Lily, I want you to know that this isn't permanent. You're probably not going to be here all year, I several members of the staff working on different areas of this, as you already know. All I want you to do is act like a normal student, but new to Hogwarts . I'll arrange it with Severus to have one of his students to show you around the school-"  
  
Lily cut him off before he went any further. "But I already know my way around."  
  
"Of course you do, but could you imagine a person arriving in a new place and already knowing which shop sells the best candies? A new student would not know how to get to their first class on the first day so neither should you. Since you'll be attending classes with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins, a new schedule is needed, I'll get Minerva to do that this evening."  
  
"Feel free to check in with the teachers any time you wish. They're here to help and if you want to know of their progress, simply ask them."  
  
"Well it's nearly two o'clock now and I should be going. Since you won't receive your time table until later this evening, the rest of the afternoon is yours to do what you wish."  
  
"Wait." Lily said, and turned in her chair, Dumbledore was already at the door. "Why don't you want me to find out what happens to me and my friends."  
  
He turned to face Lily. "Because, Lily, I think you would find it most disappointing."  
  
~*~  
  
Morbid curiosity. That was the only reason. It was only for a short time, after all. She wasn't going to make herself comfortable or anything, just take a peek and then head back to the library. Now all she had to do was find the entrance, or at least find somebody who knew where it was.  
  
Lily put her bag on the ground. The weight of the text books finally getting to her as she walked around the halls, searching for a possible entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Lily heard a noise from down the hall, it sounded like people talking, laughing. Lily walked over to the corner and looked at the speakers, the people she heard were walking in her direction. There were three boys, and two girls, all of them appeared to be Slytherin. One of the girls, the blond one, was wearing a Perfect badge. "I haven't seen him anywhere." She was telling the group. Perfect, Lily thought and stood right in front of them.  
  
"Are you lost?" The blond one, the Prefect, asked rudely.  
  
"Actually, I need to know how to get to the Slytherin-"  
  
They laughed. The raven haired boy beside the prefect draped his arm around Lily's shoulder. "You see that little wall over there." He pointed at the damp stone wall where Lily had been standing just minutes before.  
  
"Yes I see it." Lily said, wishing that this boy, whoever he was, would get his arm off her shoulder.  
  
"That's it right there."  
  
Lily felt embarrassed. She had been standing beside it the whole time! Of course she tried not to show how stupid she felt. "Thanks." Lily said and moved her shoulder so that the boy's hand fell. "Now, if you'd just give me a password, you could be on your way."  
  
The boy's friends began to laugh, the Prefect the loudest. He waved them off with his hand. "I'll catch up with you later." He told them. As they walked away, she heard the other girl ask. "Who is she anyway?"  
  
"Just give me the password."  
  
The boy smiled. "And if I don't?"  
  
Lily sighed. This was a waste of time. "Just give me the password."  
  
"Blaise." A voice called from behind them, a familiar voice. Lily looked and saw Draco walking towards them. "Have you seen Pansy?"  
  
"How could you have missed her, she just walked down that way."  
  
Pansy must have been that blond girl. Lily thought.  
  
"You're a Slytherin?" Draco asked.  
  
It took a second for Lily to realize that Draco was talking to her. She wasn't used to being called a Slytherin. "I'm a-" Lily caught herself just before saying Gryffindor. "Slytherin. I was sorted this afternoon."  
  
I'm not a Slytherin, Lily felt like screaming. I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor, Gryffindor!  
  
Lily picked up her bookbag, deciding that she would ask Severus for the password during dinner and until then head back to the library.  
  
"Aren't you going in?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No-" Lily said, making herself feel even more stupid. Asking about the common room entrance, finding it then saying that she didn't want to go in. "I just remembered that I have to speak to---" What? Where is this coming from? Lily thought. "The librarian about a book that I. needed to read because my. cousin said it was. a good book and I. I've got to go."  
  
Lily walked as fast as she could away from them, hoping that she could get out of there before she drowned in the pool of embarrassment that willingly dove into.  
  
~*~  
  
When Lily entered the Great Hall that night for dinner, she expected to see her best friends at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James calling and waving her over, Remus shaking his head and trying to get them to stop, before they attracted too much attention and Professor Dumbledore came over and docked some points, Peter laughing as James almost fell off his chair.  
  
Of course, she entered to none of that, the Gryffindor table filled with unfamiliar faces, aside from the three Gryffindors she met earlier, there was no one she knew. Lily almost sat down at the table, she stopped herself just in time, turned away from the table, and walked to the Slytherin table. She felt guilty, like she was betraying Gryffindor. She sat at the corner of the Slytherin table, no one sat at the end except for two first years and a seventh year. Lily sat facing the Gryffindor table.  
  
About half way through her meal, Severus came and sat directly across from her, blocking Harry, Ron, and Hermione from her view. Most of the Slytherins looked down the table. What was he doing? The teachers always sat at the staff table, never had they actually sat with students for any reason.  
  
"Albus has just informed me that you've been sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Lily moved her mashed potatoes with a fork. I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor was what she wanted to say, but instead she came up with: "So?"  
  
He didn't answer instead he carried on. "I'm afraid you won't be receiving your timetable until tomorrow. If you receive it any later than that then your timetable will be in affect the day after you receive it. Astrid, Professor Sinistra, will be taking you to Diagon Alley to pick up what you need-"  
  
"Need? What do I need?"  
  
"You don't expect to be wearing the same clothing from now until the time you leave do you? Besides the clothes, robes and cloaks , you are required to have a certain amount of books for each subject, other school supplies and so on."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Albus also informed me that you are to be given a tour around the school as to make your being new here more realistic. Shortly before nine, I ask that you arrive at my office where I will have one of my students ready to show you around. "  
  
Lily nodded. Severus scribbled the directions to his office on a piece of parchment as he spoke. "Do you know where the entrance is?"  
  
"Yes. I found it earlier."  
  
"So you know the password?"  
  
"No. "  
  
"It's snakeroot." He also scribbled that on the parchment.  
  
He left without another word.  
  
Lily looked at the parchment, then at the Gryffindor table. She stuffed it in her pocket and continued watching her 'son' and his friends.  
  
Slytherin. Why Slytherin?  
  
~*~  
  
This has officially became a co-written fic from now on it is by Stitch (me) of Lilo_and_stitch and ApricotKisses. Please Review. And of course, thanks for the current reviews. 


End file.
